


Kili wall

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dwarves, Gen, Hair Kink, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Kili wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Desolation of Kili](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232005) by [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 



[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/395538/395538_original.jpg)

http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/395538/395538_original.jpg original size


End file.
